


Dead Ends

by jkateel



Series: Fugitives Together [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Deep Roads Expedition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver, on the Deep Roads Expedition he <em>isn't</em> on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Ends

There’s a satchel of fifty sovereigns inside Carver’s scabbard, a note from his brother pinned to the top. “Don’t let Gamlen know.”

Carver has no idea how his brother did it. They worked their bones off to get the fifty sovereigns for the expedition. He had seen Garrett hand it over too, a month’s worth of dangerous but ultimately meaningless jobs gone in an instant — and yet, all along, his brother had more coin than he let on.

Keeping it as a safety net for the family, apparently, just in case he didn’t come back from the expedition that he stopped Carver from going on.  
  
Carver has never hated the sight of gold more.

The money will keep the family fed for some time, far past the time Garrett is due back. It will last longer if Carver takes on another dead-end meaningless job until Garrett returns with enough fame and fortune to make them nobility again. And then Carver will only be known as the _other_ Amell.

That is, if his brother doesn’t die down there in the Deep Roads. And then Carver will be stuck with that dead-end job anyway just to keep the family fed once the money runs out.

No matter which way he looks, Carver only sees dead-ends. He’ll never make a name for himself, never achieve anything. And it’s all his brother’s fault.

Carver has never hated his brother more.

Carver refrains from throwing the satchel across the room, no matter how satisfying it would be to watch all that gold fly everywhere. All his brother’s hard work scattered all over the floor, like so many of Carver’s dreams.

He doesn’t throw it (instead, he hides it, like a good little brother should). He hates himself for doing it though, and that hate carries him to the Hanged Man. The bottom of a pint is one end he can get behind, for now.


End file.
